From past to present
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Serena has defeated her last enmey. She feels that she has lost everything. upon dumping Darien she decides to go home. To her real home.
1. Chapter 1

From past to present

By Chikara-Yuy

I decided to do this after thinking about for a while.

Now that I have all in mind on what I want to happen, I can get it down! Yay!

I do not on SM/Y-Oh

Serena sighed she had taken off the godforsaken wig she had worn for years just so no one would recognize her. She had finally dumped that concieted jerk Darien! Yes, freedom! She then hurriedly packed her things. She folded everything neatly and put it in so but just did it quickly. She aslo grabbed a thing of blue prints, after she put them in a protective cassing she then changed.

When she was ready to leave she was dressed in long black slacks, a white shirt with a jacket. Since she had let her actual hair grow out longer she put it in a low pony tail and a pair of shades. She then grabbed a laptop case and packed it. She had already asked Iluko to send her things to her via mail. Now that she was eighteen she could leave. Hah!

Serena talked to Kenji and asked that her bike also be sent over. He agreed and hugged her goodbye. Serena decided to drive herself, to the air port and got in her mustang after depositing her suitcase and things there. She waved goodbye to the tuskino's who she had lived with for so long. She was headed home to real family…

Once at the air port Serena managed to reach the gate an hour before the plane was ready to leave. When on board she was sent to her seat in first class, upon hearing that she was to be using his airport, she had been given a seat in first class, she had protested against it but the airport manager had insisted. Serena settled back and looked out her window when the plane finally started filling up, she tensed a bit uncomfortable. She flet as if someone was watching her. Serena looked to the windows at the airport and saw Darien standing there. Looking out the window at the plane. Serena turned her head away, and pulled her shades over her eyes. When she saw the fasten your seatblet sign she did so but held on to the arms of her chair. She wasn't scared of flying not at all it was the falling part that scared her.

It was hours later that she could see Domino city. She smiled and noticed Kaiba corp from the corner of her eye. When the plane landed she grabbed her laptop and the blue print casing. Someone bumped into quickly speaking. "Sorry, sir." Serena looked down to see a kid and just nodded she was glad that the rouse was working this is what she wanted if someone recogized her, the surprise would be ruined.

When she got off the plane she hurried grabbed her suitcase and went to a phone and called a cab. It didn't take long and she guessed that traffic had not proved to be that bad. The driver hopped out and helped her with her things, and then she was ready to go.

"Where to sir?" asked the driver.

Serena chuckled a bit. This outfit always fooled people. "Kaiba Mansion." She said politley.

The man blinked, then nodded and made his way through the cars on the streets.

She guessed that the driver thought she was expected cause it didn't take long for them to reach her home.

When he stopped she got out and paid him giving him a tip. She then got out her stuff and walked up the walkway to the the front door which so long ago had been so overly large to her.

She pulled was just about to knock when the door flew open and a black blur raced out past her. She shrugged at it and walked in. Once inside she set down her bags and went to the stairs before she even made it three steps up she was knocked down by another blur but this time brown and this time the blur spoke.

"MOKUBA GET BACK HE-AAACK!"

"AAAAHHH!" Serena screamed as she landed back on her rump with a thump. She blinked and looked up only to see a very pissed of Seto Kaiba.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he questioned her icily.

Serena who got up knew that her sunglasses were gone since they lay broken on the floor.

"Seto Kabai! How dare you forget me!" she all but shrieked.

Seto thens stared at her and no recognition came to his eyes so Serena raised her fist little pulses appearing on her head, and being close to his hieght, and brought it down on his head.

"OW!"

"YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF SETO!" Serena yelled.

Seto when he recognized her laughed and started to run.

"Catch me first then!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

He only replied with laughter and led her in an almighty chase through Kaiba mansion.

Seto had just made it down the stairs when he tripped and lay on his stomach till he rolled over still laughing. Serena came down then sat on him legs over his left side watching him then temptation got to her and she began tickling him.

Mokuba appeared back then Yugi and Co behind him.

"Mokuba what's going on?" asked Anzu.

"Oh, god the apocolypse has come Seto Kaiba is enjoying himself!" said Joey quietly.

Mokuba stared at his brother then recognized the brunette sitting in his lap.

"SERENA ONEE-CHAN!"

Serena turned her head and Seto looked in his direction as Mokuba hurled forward and knocked Serena over hugging her.

Serena gasped for air and laughed. "Nice to see you too Mokuba."

Joey, and Tristan both hit the floor at hearing that Kaiba had a sister, while Yugi and Anzu kinda gaped.

Seto stood and helped Serena to her feet.

Serena smiled nicely at them and spoke first.

"The famous Yugi Muto I presume?"

Yugi blinked then nodded.

Serena looked up above his head to Anzu's face. For some reason this girl seemed familiar.

Anzu smiled pleasantly. "Anzu Mazaki."

Serena nodded. "Serena Kaiba."

Anzu noticed that Joey and Tristan were still out and rolled her eyes.

"and that's Joey Wheeler and his friend Tristan Taylor."

Serena nodded.

"Well, can't just leave'um on the floor…" started Serena. "They'll wake up soon," said Anzu with a smile.

Serena shrugged and Yugi asked then. "How are you related to Kaiba?"

Serena smiled "We're twins." She said simply. Joey and Tristan had woken up to hear this.

"Man how did the Kaiba jerk get such a hot sister?" whispered Joey getting up then he came face to face with Serena.

"What, did you call my brother?"

Joey blinked. "Uh, Kaiba jerk?"

Serena flamed but unfortunate for Joey Seto had heard what Joey said about his sister.

"Wheeler," he said stepping forward gently moving Serena aside. "Don't let me ever catch you talking about my sister in that kind of way, got it?"

Joey frowned but he had Anzu behind him holding up her fist and knew what was coming if he didn't answer. "Sure, whatever you say Kaiba."

Seto then calmed and turned to Serena as Mokuba talked to them saying that he was sorry but they wanted some time with their sister. The guys understood as did Anzy and they left quickly.

"Serena what are you doing back?"

Serena blinked and sighed.

"Well, I wanted to come back to my family and had the right to now. Also nothing was left for me there."

Seto closed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend over….certain cercumstances. '_yeah like cheantin' on me the bastard.' _She thought idly.

"Boyfriend!" questioned Seto rizing from the seat he had taken on the couch.

Serena sighed again.

"Ren what did he do?" said Seto sitting back down beside her.

"Well, to put it bluntly, he cheated on me with some sqrauwny bitch and I broke up with him and left."

Seto growled low in his throat. "If he ever comes here I'm gonna…"

Serena smiled at his over protectivness.

"Don't worry he dosen't even know where I am."

end chapter

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

From Past to Present

By Chikara-Yuy

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sailor moon!

I hope you guys like this chapter forgive me for taking so long to post but the damn hurricane caused a lot of problems down here in the south. So it will be awhile before I can post new on everthing.

R&R please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena leaned on the chair in her room the next morning. Mokuba had set up a group thing with Yugi Muto and his friends, and she was invited to come along. Seto was busy going over the blue prints she had made for the new duel disk. Serena stretched and decided to get dressed, she pulled on some flared black jeans, with a silver crescent moon on the right pants leg with gold rose wrapped around it. She then pulled on a black sleeveless tank top and grabbed a jean jacket with the symbol for dream in Japanese.

She then pulled her hair into a low ponytail, and looked in her mirror. All of a sudden a memory flashed into her head.

------------------------------------

A beautiful woman her face covered with shadow and a small veil that hid the bottom portion of her face bowed before a gold throne. The man upon it remained in shadow, and waved his hand. She then began to dance, a girl to her left also danced. Both seemed to be trying to prove who was better. One her long brown hair flowed around had small beads strewn in it, she was pulling off better than the other girl who was in pink. She was in silver and black. Soon the man clapped his hands and they kneeled. A strong yet gentle voice was heard. "Serenity is the new head dancer, she has proved her self."

-----------

Serena shook her head violently. "What the hell was that?" she asked her reflection. Serena then noticed a box on her dresser. She picked it up and opened it a note from inside the box top was in Egyptian writing but Serena was able to somehow decipher it. She then pulled out the small bracelet from the box it had an eye as the charm. She slipped it onto her wrist. Then slipped her black gloves on and grabbed the case that held her dueling deck and strapped it to her back pocket as she always had done. Then she ran down the stairs and met Mokuba as he reached the door. They then walked out and headed to the Turtle game shop. Where they were to meet the others.

Later they found themselves at an arcade and Serena looked at a Kareoke machine. She moved over to it and as she did she heard someone yell so who's next to try and beat my high score? A blonde girl stood there an arrogant smirk on her face. Serena stepped up onto the game pad and said "Me." People began whispering and looked at her. The blonde threw her the mike "Then pick a song and go girl."

Serena looked over this and picked out a song by her favorite singer.

She listened to the music begin to play and closed her eyes.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much 

_It make you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever"_

Serena song the song exactly right, everyone was speechless as they listened. Yugi blinked looks like Kaiba's sister isn't like him as I had guessed. He thought to himself. Yami was listening and smiled, but as he asked Yugi who was singing, he thought that he knew that voice.

"Have you ever been in love 

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

_Have you have had someone steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them fell the same"_

Serena opened her eyes and moved the music slowly but stayed in one spot knowing that if she did she would be taken more seriously.

"Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart 

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start"_

Serena closed here eyes again and sung, thinking on how she had thought she loved Darien. When really she had fell in love, with love. And all the pain it caused. She felt tears prick the back of hear eyes and blinked them back.

"_Have you ever loved someone so much_

_It's make you wanna cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever "_

The blonde girl stood dumbfounded. This girl was winning! She hadn't hit a wrong note at all and this song was hard she couldn't even sing it! She looked to her fans to find them swaying to the tune and clapping with the rhythm.

"_Have you ever found the one_

_You've dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to"_

Yugi stared at Serena she looked to be crying, almost. He then looked inwardly at Yami who was grinning at the sound of the music. Yugi smiled, at least Yami was enjoying himself now.

"_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and_

_Dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care"_

Anzu watched Serena with curiousity. Why did she feel as if she knew her? Anzu had lapsed into a trance before meeting everyone, and it had dealt with Ancient Egypt. It had confused her and she knew it had to deal with meeting Serena.

"_What do I gotta do to get to you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta do to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me_

_Gotta get you in my world_

'_coz baby I can't sleep"_

Serena ended the song and the crowd around the game cheered and clapped. Serena bowed and looked to the game to see it racking up points. She had gotten 20,000 points. The game began flashing. "NEW HIGH SCORE!" blared the computer voice. Serena typed in her nickname, Tranquil and hopped form the stage. Joey and Tristan hurried over to her with Mokuba and the others.

"Ya did great Kaiba!"

"That was amazing,"

"Good job Oni-chan!"

"Serena you were great." Yugi grinned up at her and Serena thanked them all for the compliments. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She frowned. "And just what do you want?"

"I came to get you back Rena."

"Like hell I am going back."

Darien smirked at her and grabbed her wrist yanking her off her feet and too him. "You will come because I said so!"

"You there stop that right now!"

Joey looked to see the other Yugi glaring at the guy holding Serena.

Anzu glared at the man. She had only known Serena for a while but this wasn't right for this guy to come up and demand things of her!

Darien chuckled at Yugi. "So what are you going to do shrimp?"

Yugi scowled at him causing Darien to shiver. "We are going to duel, if I win Serena stays and you leave and won't bother her again."

Darien smirked. "Okay and if I win she comes with me and none of you tell anyone."

Mokuba was being restrained by Tristan who wanted to hit the guy as badly as Mokuba did. "Listen let Yugi handle it."

Serena gazed at Yugi, she was wondering what caused Yugi to change like this. A minute ago he wouldn't even yell to be heard over the games!

Soon enough Yugi and Darien were standing on a duel stadium Serena stood to one side with the others. Yugi as he had walked by her promised he would not loose.

Yugi started the game by sending out his Dark magician, and playing two cards face down.

Darien played one cared face down and set down one other card.

It didn't take long for it to be over Yugi's Dark Magician finished the battle in a matter of minutes.

Darien slammed his fist down and glared at Serena. "You will come back sooner or later I promise that!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Just go back to that scrawny bitch you cheated on me with Darien. I hope you enjoy the trip home. Not."

Darien glared at her and left the arcade. Later Yugi, Mokuba and Serena were walking back to Kaiba mansion.

Serena sent Mokuba in and smiled at Yugi. "Thanks for helping." Yugi smiled. My friend was happy to help I had run out to get him though. Serena shook her head at him. "Don't worry I already know about the other you. Joey explained it to me."

Yugi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Serena can I ask you for a favor then?"

Serena leaned on the door frame. "Sure."

"Well, you see. The other me has been really depressed lately and I thought maybe a day out with a friend would do him some good, you know so he can talk to someone."

Serena raised a brow at him. Yugi was up to something. She didn't have to have known him long to spot that. But she smiled anyway. "I would love to help any way I can Yugi."

"Thanks Serena." Yugi said grinning. On the way home though he formulated a plan, and also locked his other self out from seeing it.

-----------------------------------------------

cliff hanger!

What is Yugi up too?

Will Darien succed in taking Serena away?

And what is up with her having a millinum item?

Find out next chapter!


End file.
